Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: In The Fire
by Trakyan
Summary: 'No catch, just an apple,' but there is always a catch. For eleven seasons Ayr has had to fight for cruel entertainment, now a heracross buys him and his only companion, Eyrie, out of their prison. But things start to go wrong, a simple task leads to much, much more.
1. The Arena

_**The Arena**_

My adrenalin pumped in anticipation, the air around me in the dark cell shimmered with heat. Suddenly an inferno burst out behind me, illuminating the dark room and its blue backed inhabitant. Small triangular ears perked up as I arched my back and revealed a pale stomach. Ripples of heat travelled around the room, the walls and ceiling painted a foreboding black. A silent creak. I flattened my slim ferret like body against the ground, ever muscle tensed. The wall had been lifted and in front of me lay the arena. I flexed my shoulders and darted out a few metres. A trail of embers burned out behind me and the keepers jumped. The circus tent's fire red cloth arched high above me. The flames died down.

I took in a deep breath, dirt and blood tainted the air, the floor littered with dark patches or brown and red. I exhaled a few small embers. From the other five corners of the arena my opponents roared challenges and threats. I closed my eyes and droned them out, relaxing my body. Slowly all feeling dulled and I felt lighter. I opened my eyes, concentrating myself on my surroundings, getting a feel for them, two of my opponents were charging me. I focused my concentration on them entirely, how they would move and how powerful their charge was. One, an orange fowl, three large claws on one hand aiming a thrust towards me, another, a bidpedal blue-black hound, charging with one palm out towards me, a small pool of energy forming on the paw pad.

I flexed my shoulders and stood upright. I charted out my surroundings and judged my opponents. I took in one more breath, as I exhaled two infernos burst out behind me, one at the base of my spine, the other at the back of my head. I was soon cloaked in a shimmer of heat, the cloud of heat rolled out to engulf my opponents. Their sudden stop sent a gust of hot air towards me, the shimmers exaggerating and revealing every movement. A moment later the fowl has recovered, his talons scraping the floor as he resumed a charge, aiming for my vague figure.

A horizontal ripple brushed against my left ear. I leaned to the right-significantly ducking my head-, a yellow arm whizzed overhead. I followed through into a roll and found myself between the two. A bright blue glow was coming from the riolu, somewhere around the head. Leaping forward he took a swing, I leaned back, he was amazingly accurate in the curtain of heat. He thrust out his other arm and struck me under the chin, I lost my balance and fell back onto the ground with a groan, the flames were extinguished by the dirt and the shimmering curtain of heat weakened.

The yellow head of a bird hung overhead, red fire-like plumage wavered atop its head, one arm held up behind it, three razor sharp claws preparing a strike. Still dazed from hitting the ground I was slow to realise the threat. In the split second he thrust down his arm I snapped back to concentration, concentrating on the three spikes diving towards me and what they belonged to. A sudden roll to the side and a wild flail with my legs saw him on the ground as his were swept from under him

I rolled to my feet, panting for breath all of a sudden, a sharp pain above my left eye. I winced as I raised a paw to the painful area. I took it away to find it half soaked in red, my vision went half red and I felt queasy. I was about to lie down before remembering the riolu, making a drunken turn I was met with a hardened paw to the side of my muzzle. I staggered back at the blow and rubbed the sore spot. Feeling light headed I made drunken and uncoordinated leans and sidesteps to dodge the oncoming assault, failing most of the time. My movements became weaker and more sluggish with every hit I took, then something hit me over the head, I could see the three claws of a talon from the corner of my eye before I fell to the ground. My limp body fell with a dull thud.

Something kicked my side, then again. I lay there half conscious, my eyes slowly blinking. Another kick, a strong urge to fall unconscious. A memory stirred, one I had long tried to forget.

_A blue backed wolverine, pale underside cut and bruised, roared defiantly at several attackers. A fierce fire raged round the back of his collar as he fired off flare after flare from his mouth. While the typhlosion stood strong I felt safe in the stronghold of my mothers arms, a typhlosion herself, the cyndaquil in here arms was me. Don't ever give in. she told me, a pained roar followed as a torrent of water exploded against his chest. My mother shrunk back into the small crowd he was defending and placed me in the arms of an umbreon. Take care of him, she whispered before charging in to help my father, I wailed in protest as the umbreon fled with the others, her own child, and eevee, tried to comfort me as I heard the triumphant roar of the invaders as my mother fell to their onslaught._

The memories of how I was orphaned flooded back, those final words she spoke to me were enough, my eyes snapped open and I let out a feral battle cry. I swung my right paw in an arc in time to deflect the three points waiting to strike home on my skull. Swinging my legs in a wild arc I rolled to my feet. A blaze erupted at the base of my spine, another exploded at the back of my head as I let out another roar. The riolu was phased momentarily but recovered quickly, he charged forward with a barrage of kicks and punches, within a moment we were locked in close combat, I dodged and deflected the attacks with ease.

He pulled back his right paw, driving it forward in a powerful thrust. I planted my right foot on his left and grabbed his paw with mine, pushing it clear of my torso and dragged it behind me as far as I could. Unable to lift his leg and take a step for balance he fell to the ground with a dull thud. I whizzed my head around, the combusken backed away, knowing I would outmatch it in paw to paw. I gave it a threatening look to make sure it stayed away before scanning the other combatants, searching for one in particular.

Then she caught my eye, a pale brown fox, a white mane matted down with sweat and her puffy brown tail held high, a white tip wavering around as she frantically dodged the oncoming attacks aimed at her, I could tell she was tired and wouldn't last much longer. Her assailants on the other hand, two of them, were all but tiring, keeping up a barrage of attacks. I made a beeline for the closest one, one shoulder forward in a reckless tackle.

I crashed into the small brown creature my shoulder smashing into the bleached white skull it wore as a helmet. The creature glided above the ground for a moment before crashing uncomfortably, its skull making a loud crack as it hit the ground, the bone it carried for a club had been knocked out of its hand in the impact.

The second assailant had turned its attention to me by now, static was fizzling between the two horns atop its head that would fit neatly into an electrical socket. Its round yellow body was encircled by a black belt like strip, like a buckle at the front a black lightning bolt told me of what was to come. It started to flail its arms wildly, a powerful electric current gathered between the two black bands on its fore arm, the electricity trailed behind creating an electric circle, it took a firm stand on its ellipse like feet, the black legs bent at the knee as it let loose a wild discharge of electricity in all directions, though mainly at me. The main bolt zipped above the ground, below it opened up small cracks as rocks and bits of dirt dislodged and flew into the air.

The bolt hit me, high voltage coursed through my body with no means of escape, My body tensed and twitched uncontrollably. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as the bolt showed no signs of weakening, then as suddenly as it came, it stopped. I fell to my knees, one paw down for support. I gasped for are as my muscles relaxed a bit, I made a move to stand up but a crackle of static passed through my and my joints locked into place.

The elekid pulled back a fist which crackled with electricity and prepared for the finishing hit, luckily for me he was interrupted. A brown fox streaked out from behind me, ramming hard into my assailant and throwing him back into a roll. She landed lightly on her feet and grinned back at me.

"Thanks," I whispered as I struggled to my feet, she walked up to me and offered support. I placed a paw on her back and stood up on my hind legs, I would need my forepaws to fend off its electric punches. However it looked unnecessary, the elekid saw the tides had turned against it and took a step back, then grin crossed it's face. I stood there puzzled, then it hit me, literally. A loud crack sounded as something crashed against my skull.

I fell to the ground weakly. Barely able to stay conscious. A defiant growl rose from beside me, another streak of brown, something hit the ground with a low moan. A silent pause. Something hard rattled against the ground, then a skull shattering crack, not mine this time. I planted my paws against the ground and heaved. No use. Something bit at my neck, though gently, I felt myself being dragged across the dirt as I drifted off into oblivion.

….

Yet another story, I couldn't help myself. Searching through my hundreds of scraps I found this, I loved it, I finished the short battle scene and decided to post it, I want to post yet another story to fill the gap of my first which I deleted(because I messed it up, horribly) but am unsure about having four stories to work on at once. I probably won't, I don't know. I might if I get stuck on ideas for all of the stories at once. Anyways, happy new month to you all or something, I noticed a somewhat different writing style in this chapter than my more recent ones, I like this one better.


	2. A Helping Horn

**_A Helping Horn_**

I felt something hugging against my side, a few joints popped stiffly as I stretched slightly. I blinked my eyes open slowly, a bundle of brown fur was curled up beside me. A pair of paws stuck out, wrapped around my chest. I hugged her back. We'd lived another one.

"Thanks," I whispered to the eevee, I realised I'd been knock out at some point, she'd protected me.

The response was a slight snore of 'vee' from the furball as her chest fell slightly. I nudged her paws gently with my paws before slipping from her hold. I walked up the fence of our enclose by which a pile of sticks and some scraps of food were left for us. I sighed, I'd get us out some day, I hoped. In the mean time I picked up the wood and arranged it in a neat pyramid before blowing a few embers to kindle a fire.

I balanced a scrap piece of metal over the flames with a few nearby stones, picked up the fowl pile of scraps and laid it over the sheet of metal. I placed the scraps onto the metal plate. It was horrible, cooking it made it al least edible. Normally Eyrie did this, she did it better to say the least. But I wanted to save her the work as thanks.

…

"MorningAyr," she chirped, I looked her way. She was up and smiling at me, I smiled back. Then I noticed a raw patch on her side, blistered up, "Some sparks off that elekid," she told me in a reassuring tone, I nodded.

"Well, surprise," I said with a gesture at the cooking scraps, she grinned.

"Ohh you shouldn't have," she replied, I grinned back.

"We made it through another day and you saved my fur, that's reason enough for taking up your chore in my eyes."

"Rather do my own chores than eat charcoal," she teased, walking up to the fire and motioning for me to take the plate off the fire. The ordinarily scorching plate merely felt warm against my paws. I obeyed and placed it on the ground between us, some half eaten berries and crisps of bread lay in front of us. Delicious, I thought sarcastically. A look from Eyrie told me she agreed. Never the less we set to work picking through the scraps to find the most edible pieces, we ate it all in the end, though.

"Did the guards give you trouble?" I asked, the owner of the arena wanted all out fights, last pokémon standing. Those that were captive fought until they were battered senseless, sometimes dead, volunteers needing the money were shown some mercy and aloud to leave before they got too hurt. At first they had tried to get me and Eyrie to fight each other, it didn't work out. They stopped after a few weeks and have only done it occasionally since then but I asked anyway, for conversations sake. She shook her head.

I heard something soft thud against the dirt somewhere by the fence, I turned my head half heartedly expecting the guard to shout some taunts or try and bribe us into a fight to keep their shift interesting. But there was an apple rolling to a halt beside me, on the other side of the fence was a heracross, grinning.

"Go ahead."

I looked over to Eyrie with a silent question, _D'you think it's a trick?_ She shrugged.

"What, is it poisoned or does it have some drug to make us go crazy?" she shouted angrily, we didn't expect an answer, the heracross chuckled.

"No catch, just an apple," I narrowed my eyes at him and blew a few embers from my snout.

"If there is be ready to dust up your ashes," I growled.

"How long have you two been here?" he asked, completely ignoring my threat.

"About eleven seasons," Eyrie replied in her carefree manner, she trusted him it seemed. She was that kind of person I guess. She was nudging the apple with her nose and take little sniffs. She hopped around on her toes as she took in the sweet aroma of the apple. I rolled my eyes skyward. But I couldn't blame her, it looked good.

She stopped after a while and took a greedy bite out of the apple, I put an paw out to stop her but to no avail. Sweet juices trickled down her chin. She gurgled happily.

"Its delicious!" she squeaked and nudged the apple my way, I picked it up cautiously and gave it a sniff. I took a small bite, my teeth cut through the crisp apple and its sweet taste filled my mouth, I grinned at her, then the heracross.

"Guards!" the heracross shouted with a half casual wave of his arm, I narrowed my eyes suddenly and took in a deep breath, ready to burn the giant blue beetle were he stood, "How much for these two?" he continued despite this. I looked over to Eyrie, we exchanged puzzled looks. I slowly released the breath with extra care not to roast the apple in front of me.

"Them?" one of the guards asked, a burly looking sandslash walked over to our enclosure, he rather brutal with us normally, it seemed life had been brutal to him in his numerous years "You won't get a good fight out of them, they haven't raised paw nor claw at each other since they were bought," he explained. Then he realised this would be counter productive to a 'sale', "But they will fight viciously against others, you saw them yesterday, right?"

The heracross nodded-that nod you give when you try make someone feel important- and placed a small pouch in the claws of the sandslash, a slight clink as it fell into his palm, the sandslash nodded grimly and signalled to another of the guards who opened a gate in our enclosure. We were out! Eyrie leapt at me in glee and I met her embrace, however this was short lived as the guards pulled us apart and shoved us out the gate. I remembered we weren't actually free, just passed to another owner.

"Chain them!" the sandslash ordered, a guard squeezed my wrists together while another clamped a set of hand locks around them, then I was pushed onto all fours as they prepared to do the same to my hind legs.

"No need," the heracross interrupted, we were let go immediately. He was crazy. It was good for us though. I sized him up, he would beat me in paw to whatever-heracross-have as easily as I beat the combusken and riolu, however if… a chuckle interrupted my thoughts as the heracross walked up to me and gave me a clap on the back.

"I like how you think," he whispered in my ear before tearing the chains apart, thoughts of overpowering him vanished, even the sandslash was amazed. Though I didn't the need to escape him anymore, or at least I didn't think so. He repeated the same with Eyrie who rubbed against him in a gesture of thanks, he chuckled and rubbed her between the ears. I felt a pang of jealousy at this for some reason, I was used to it being just me and her. This was short lived too as she skipped up to me and rubbed her cheek against mine.

"We're out." She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. We were free, really.

The guards had backed away at the display the heracross has put up over tearing the cuffs, they stood apart to let us pass as the heracross led us out of the camp, I followed behind him on all fours with Eyrie by my side.

"What d'you think he wants us for?" I whispered in her direction, she shrugged.

"I want you two to help me," he began, I started at this, I hadn't expected him to hear me. We turned to him expectantly.

"With what?" I asked, a note of determination at the prospect of being able to pay him back.

"I'm the second in command of a guild, Arcanine's guild, it's gone out of its glory though, now days just kids using it as a hangout because they think it makes them tough. None of them do anything," he explained, a note of sadness was evident in his tone of voice, "I was hoping you two could set an example."

"Love too," I smirked, "But people don't listen to me much," I was mostly ignored unless it was in the arena.

"Ignore him -exactly my point- , I can be very convincing when I want to," Eyrie explained, I cast her a sidelong glance. "So," Eyrie rolled her head towards me, "You up for it big guy?" I gave her a puzzled look. Even she was taller than me when I was on all fours and she wasn't exactly an onix herself. Eyrie tilted her head and gave me a friendly glare as she always did when trying to convince me, I grinned, "You can barely make me take a bath, what do you think you're going to achieve?" she rolled her eyes.

"What d'you want us to do?" I asked curiously, Eyrie smiled beside me and gave me a slight nudge as if to say, _that's what_.

"Join the guild," he replied casually, "I think it needs a member or two that would actually do guild work, it's fun once you get into it," he veered left into the forest bordering the road, "Best to set camp."

…

"There," I blew a few embers at the pile of kindling, the fire set with a soothing crackle, "Do you have any food?" I asked. Hoping not to sound demanding, the heracross grinned. He tossed a twisted branch onto the fire and turned to us. He handed us each a bag of berries and gummis.

"You two known each other long?" We booth perked our ears, me an Eyrie.

"Ever since the raid," Eyrie replied solemnly. She curled up against me and rested her chin on my scruff. I hugged against her and perked my ears.

"You two better get some sleep, I'll keep watch," the heracross yawned. He flexed his arms and threw a few pieces of wood on the fire, I blew a few embers to help it along. Eyrie settled her head on my scruff. _Vee.._ her quiet snores pulled a yawn from me.

"Thanks for getting us out of there," I whispered, he dismissed this with a wave of his arm but smiled in our direction.

"No problem."

...

Well, i thought i'd published this a while ago, turns out not. I'm wondering whether to accept OCs -probably best to find out what it stands for...- but i'm really bad with other people's characters, took me absolutely ages to write less than three pages with a character from Nancy Farmers _Sea of Trolls_ book, Jack. Its a great book, a trilogy in fact, you guys should take a look at it, it definitely tops my list as my favorite english book.

As always reviews are appreciated, it goes a long way to boosting a writers spirit and motivation, tips and what i could bring back in terms of writing techniques, what i could take up. I think this chapter is missing something that the first had but im probably comparing action to a more serene scene which doesnt really work.


	3. Fire Proof

**_Fire Proof_**

Lying in a clearing by a dying fire with and eevee tucking its head into its scruff was a quilava, me. I yawned and blinked my eyes open in a sleepy haze. In front of me the fire was reduced to coals. I closed my eyes and begun to drift away once more.

_He, Ra Cross, _carried itself distinctly through the night, the heracross was sound asleep with his chin rested on a claw and his chest rising in time with the distinct snores. I opened an eye reluctantly.

I shrugged Eyrie off my shoulder and slipped away silently as not to wake her up, my gaze drifted to the tree cover as I considered leaving for some firewood. A nearby hoot discouraged me and I breathed an inward sigh.

My fire pouch grew steady as I drew in air, a warm trickle rose up my spine and halted between my ears. A faint halo flicked to life around my shadow's head, I nodded in satisfaction. I blew a few embers at the dying coals, I couldn't help myself as a childish grin crept across my features, a short laugh escaped me.

The fire between my ears flickered weakly as the dawn light crept across our clearing, I coughed up a wisp of smoke. A delicate yawn sounded behind me and I could picture Eyrie stretching awake behind me like a kit.

"Ayr!" she exclaimed. I turned around we smiled half heartedly. She shook her head angrily, "How long has your flame been burning?" she demanded.

"Two thirds of the night," I told her, black smoke coiled up from the corner of my lip.

"Two thirds to much," she mumbled, her eyes locked on to the wisp of smoke, "Far to much," she added quietly before rushing for the woods. I grinned after her in thanks.

"You ok?" the heracross enquired-I made a note to ask him his name-, I nodded.

"Fine."

"I know you're Ayr," the heracross began, "Might I ask of your friends name, I've forgotten."

"Eyrie," I replied, dimly aware that there fire between my ears was still burning weakly. I decided to keep it burning for the moment.

"Ayr and Eyrie," he repeated, I raised an eyebrow but he took no notice, "Sit, you look like a candle that's just about burnt out."

"I don't need to sit," I grumbled defiantly but knew it was a lie as the words left me. A chill ran through my body and my legs buckled. The heracross made a swift step forwards and braced me before I fell.

"Thanks, urgh,"

"Mihail," he grinned, "And no worries," he set me down against one of the trunks we had rolled in for seats.

I saw Eyrie emerge through the bush from the corner of my eye with a dark leaf slung across her underside. The leaf was hemmed with a pink tinged vine which had also been twisted into the strap across her back, I smiled in admiration at this makeshift satchel.

Eyrie examined me, taking note of my absent minded smile, "Let your flame go out or you will," she told me. I obeyed and let the ember between my ears flicker out, she nodded in satisfaction and shrugged off her satchel, pausing momentarily as it caught by her ears. She bowed her head to let the strap slide over, the edge of the satchel tilted over and three plump berries rolled out.

Eyrie plucked up a berry in her teeth and dropped them into my paw, I smiled my thanks. I ate it without a word, bittersweet juices trickled down my throat. A warm pulse of heat travelled through my body as I swallowed and my fire sac grew. I took another two and ate them in rapid succession to build up my energy.

I stood up and took in a gulp of air, a soft warm grew in my stomach but dwindled almost immediately. I looked up and blew a few rings of smoke in defeat.

The Mihail gestured to the camp, "How about we get going?" Eyrie nodded, I did the same. I shouldered a nearby pack and helped Eyrie strap hers on. I led the way into the woods, Mihail gave an occasional direction.

It happened in a heartbeat. I heard the grunt from a struggle behind me, Eyrie screamed and a green rimmed scythe flashed under my chin.

"Don't make a move, kid,"

I took in a breath of air and felt my flame sac grow, the trickle of heat from before now a mere sputter, but it would do. It halted between my ears and exploded into a burning flame, I felt my attacker's grip slacken, then let go as he stumbled back. I dropped down to avoid the deadly scythe which was going for my neck as my attacker stumbled.

One foot shot out in a sweeping arc which caught my assailant's and swept it away. I stood up in time with the dull thud as the green mantis fell to the ground. Small embers danced the insides of my mouth as I prepared a fireball, this was a bluff more than anything. I had enough fire for a few embers, nothing more. But he didn't know that.

I glanced around, a grim faced combusken started me down, holding Eyrie like a hostage with the spiked claws of one hand against her neck, beside her Mihail was unconscious, a gabite stood over him with a smirk across his face, I caught the trace of a white aura as it weaved around him before it faded out.

"Let the eevee go, and step away from the heracross." I growled, "Or I'll burn you too ashes."

I asses my opponents, the combusken looked clumsy and rigid, the gabite-a blue landshark- looked battle smart but at the same time as ready for an attack as a slakoth.

Clear flames tinted with orange seeped from the red spots at my waist and back of my head, cloaking me in a clear veil of fire. The combusken's eyes widened, he knew that I was trying to overheat.

"Lets go," he urghed his blue companion.

"Forget it, we're booth fireproof," he retorted. My flame sac grew and a heatwave rolled out towards the two, and Eyrie too. I cast her an apologetic glance. I caught a glance of the gabite flinch as the heat wave hit him. I eyed him angrily, knowing very soon my flame would burn out and the light show would go out.

"Let them go, now!" I roared, making sure to keep the desperation out of my voice, cloaking it in anger. The combusken moved first, letting Eyrie drop to the ground and backing away steadily. After a few steps he turned and ran.

I turned to the gabite, any moral for a fight he had was now gone. He was rooted to the ground and unable to move, I retained a sigh of relief. I feinted a step towards him and he stumbled back. Eyrie bared her teeth and ushered him away, the remnants of my energies were now gone. The flames went out and my flame sac dwindled dangerously.

"Do that again and _I'll _be the one to put you out," Eyrie mumbled, I grinned weakly at this comment. Her expression softened as I translated the words, _Are you ok?_

"Fine," I replied before fainting.

...

Sorry for the short chapter and long wait, it may seem like i quit but i haven't. You see, there was an... err... complication. My pen drive which housed all my files had an... accident... So the lastest chapter which i was just about to upload was lost, and i've spent all this time trying to rewrite it. It's so hard to rewrite a chapter once it's lost, i mean, it's all fine and easy changing it but rewriting the same content twice is hard and never seems quite right. To be honest, this looked longer in my word document.

Read, hopefully enjoy and i'd love a review, my current reviewers i thank. It means alot to know someone's reading, those favourites, followers go a long way for encouragement. Ohh, and i still dont own pokemon, my 'buy the pokemon company' fund is running rather low, so far only the twenty cents i found outside the library.

Also any tips on the layout, im not sure if its hard to read but my paragraphs gets lost when i upload.


	4. A Challenge Accepted

_**A Challenge Accepted**_

In the middle of a vast grassland, rather out of place, was a hollowed stump big enough for a small plaza. The area around it was clear bar the few trees that stood tall around them, rough huts were built in the branches of each, one bigger than the rest.

At the foot of the tree stood a blue beetle with a menacing horn tipped by a distinct X, behind him was a dust cloud left by the wagon in tow of the rapidash who had brought them there. Two figures were with him, a small eevee dwarfed by his bulk and an unconscious quilava in his arms, it stirred.

I coughed up a smoke ring as I came back to realisation. I was sitting in a cradle of Mihail's arms, walking at pace with him-albeit with some difficulty- was Eyrie.

I opened my mouth to ask a question as we passed under a wooden arch, I paused as a shudder ran though my body. I became aware of the fact I was nearly stone cold, the shudder alerted Mihail.

"Save your energy," he grunted, I nodded and twisted in his hold for a better view. We had entered what looked like the hollow of a tree, a semi circle of stalls was to our left, run by a pair of chameleons I knew as kecleon, to our right was a bulky brown pokémon with the vague semblance of a kangaroo and armoured skin, behind her was a claybrick structure with a lookalike kangaskhan head mounted over its entrance.

All three looked disappointed and bored, ahead of us was another example, a duskull. A black tent modelled after its owner was pitched up behind the skull faced ghost, in it and around it were open chests with a thick layer of dust.

I climbed out of Mihails hold despite his protest and leapt to the ground, almost falling over but bracing myself with my forepaws. I stood up cautiously to face the other inhabitants of the tree stump. Teenage pokémon gave occasional glances, and a smile from a fellow quilava. She started walking towards us at Mihail's gesture.

"Take Ayr to the medical ward, he nearly burnt out. Twice," he told her, then decided to add as an afterthought; "Don't let him do it again," he grinned at me to take the sting from the words.

"I won't," she grinned at him, then at me. I stepped back involuntarily, when someone grinned at me in the arena it meant they were going to attack me. She took note of this, "I'm not going to attack you or anything."

"Excuse him," Eyrie pitched in, "He's a bit slow to realise such things," she cast me a sidelong look, the quilava giggled.

"Habit," I murmured.

"I'm Lyra, by the way," she told us.

"Well I'll get Ayr taken care of," she told them and took my paw, with a sudden jerk she was dragging me towards a small tunnel beside the kangaskhan's stall, I yelped and struggled after her.

"So, where did Mihail find you? You look like you've been in a scrap with the Pyras," she slowed to a walk as we disappeared into the tunnel.

"Never heard of or seen them," I replied, "And he found me and Eyrie in an arena."

"This way," she told me with a gesture to a small archway leading to a dug out room, torches were hung on the walls and drowned away the gloom that would have hung over the room had they been put out. A round, pink pokémon sat on one of the many beds that littered the edge of the room, a layer of dust seemed to have gathered on the desk sitting in the middle.

"Argentine, I've got a patient for you," Lyra called out, the six appendages that looked plastered to the pokémon's head suddenly perked up, their darker tips wavering with what seemed to be excitement. A small tail shared the emotion as the pokémon waddled towards us, two stubby arms hugged a pouch on her front which housed a gleaming white egg.

"What's wrong with him?" she inspected me before turning to the quilava, seemingly at disagreement about my condition.

"He's burnt out twice according to Mihail, and he's freezing for a quilava," she explained, the chansey leaned forwards and touched my forehead, albeit having some difficult not falling onto me.

"True," she agreed.

"Sit on one of the beds," she instructed, one stubby arm making what I thought was a gesture at one of the beds. I obeyed and sat down on the mattress, I ran a paw along the cushion, a grey line of dust was left on my paw and its path clearly showed on the cushion. Lyra perched herself beside me and set her feet rocking off the edge.

"So, where are you from?" she asked, I glared at her.

"I just told you, he found us at an arena," I snarled, "As the fighters, not the keepers," I added.

"Ohh," she went quiet.

"Well, lets get you warmed up," she told me, blowing a few embers my way, "The town nearby will be celebrating the new moon tonight, you should stick around for that."

"I might," I replied.

"So, how did you burn out?" she asked, I grinned, probably not the dramatic story she was expecting. She was sitting with her ears perked in anticipation.

"Stayed up all night with my flame burning," I replied, her ears dropped and she let out an audible sigh, "I also scared off a gabite and combusken with the threat of an overheat, that blew me out completely." I added, her grin returned, "Luckily they didn't know it was only a threat,"

"Open wide!" chansey announced as she walked up to me, I opened my jaws uncertainly and she crammed in a plump red berry into my mouth, it's small thorns digging into my flesh as it was forced down my throat.

I grunted and wiped my muzzle with a paw, the flame in my fire sac swelled and I blew a few embers.

"Looks like I'm back to normal," I grinned, Lyra grinned back and took me by the paw, leading me back out of the room, this time more gently.

"You'll need some time before you'll be fighting fit so don't expect to be roasting everyone just yet," she flashed me a grin as we exited the tunnel beside the kangaskhan's stall.

"I'll show you to the boys' dorm," she offered before dragging me off in another direction. The door to then boys' dorm was nearly gone amidst a dangle of vines against the wall, it led to a spacious shack of sorts, it was a large hall like room littered with haystacks and beds carved into the walls with several vines hanging down from holes in the roof, through which I could see a network of tree huts and vine walks between them.

"You'll be sleeping in here or up in the tree huts," she gestured at the holes, "I suggest the huts," she whispered in my ear, I took note to choose a hut.

"Who are you?" a rather arrogant sounding voice demanded, I turned around. Slick orange fur gleamed in the sunlight as the otter stepped into a sunbeam from one of the holes, two paws rested on his hips with telltale blue fins at the wrists. Behind him twin tails flickered wildly. He smirked which distorted the black streaks on his face. Lyra stepped out beside me with a roll of her eyes, though the buizel didn't notice the latter action.

"Ayr," I replied evenly, he stepped forwards casually, his pale underbelly flashed a brilliant white as he passed through another stream of light, "And who might you be?"

"I'm the one in charge," he boasted, I raised an eyebrow, "Don't look so smart!" he snapped.

"Do I make you look stupid?" I asked, I half expected a yes, "From what I know Mihail is in charge, not you."

"I lead the apprentices!" he snapped back, once again I raised an eyebrow just to annoy him.

"Well I'm going to lead myself out for a walk," I replied casually, I strode out of the dorm, Lyra gave him a wave as she followed suit, her face perfectly masked with a friendly smile.

"Let's get you cleaned up," she said as she sobered up and raised a paw towards the guild's entrance, "Let's get your friend, too, she looks like she could use a bath as well."

"Bath?" my ears perked, "You are a quilava, right?" she nodded with a grin spreading across her face.

"Yes, I am," she played on with her wilful ignorance, "What about it?

"I'll roast you if you get me wet," I threatened, she grinned and dragged me over to where Eyrie and Mihail were talking.

"Come, lets get you two cleaned up," she gestured at Eyrie, Mihail nodded and shooed her towards us. Eyrie exchanged a grin with Lyra.

"There's a festival tonight and you guys should look your best for when the town sees you," she explained, I shrugged, Eyrie tilted her head.

"Festival?" she asked.

"You know, dancing and festivities," Lyra told her, "Some event or other this town has decided to throw a party over, the chief is rather fond of them."

"The buizel's father?" I asked, if anyone fit the roll of a spoilt brat it had been the buizel.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked, I went along with the habit I had picked up and raised my eyebrow.

"Hunch."

"Where do you get your hunches?" Eyrie mimicked my expression, I turned to her.

"Does self righteous and proud fit the description of 'spoilt brat'?" I asked, she nodded, "Then I suppose that's where I got it from."

"You and Boris are going to get along just fine," Lyra grinned, "And don't raise your eyebrow at me!" she snapped, my face flushed with heat, I'd been about to do that. Eyrie cooed besides me.

"I'll never understand why you do that…" I mumbled to her.

"You probably will," she told me, she glanced between me and Lyra, "Soon," she added.

"Doubt it," I replied.

…

After a while we had cleaned up, Lyra and Eyrie –with a lot of difficulty, of course- managed to force me into the small spring beside the stump, booth seemed to take a certain amount of pleasure in seeing the steam hiss around me and the vicious scowl I had on my face.

"I'm going to roast you, the booth of you!" I shouted as I marched out of the spring, I hadn't been aloud to step out until I had rubbed myself raw. I shivered as I stepped out of the waters, a gust of wind didn't help, I felt my flame flicker, "Later," I mumbled.

"I'll be waiting," teased Eyrie as she made a rather exaggerated entrance into the pool, a fair amount of water found itself on me. I mumbled quietly and made my way towards Lyra who was holding a woollen towel out for me.

"I ha-te y-y-ou," I whispered through clattering teeth.

"I like you too, Ayr," she smiled and gave me a pat as she ushered me to a nearby boulder, I sat down and hugged myself in the towel.

"Hurry up!" I shouted to Eyrie who was taking her time in the pond, all fine for her but I was soaking wet in the middle of a gale-ok, not quite a gale.

"Yeah, hurry up," urged Lyra. Eyrie gave a sigh and trodded out of the the water, Lyra met her with a towel before-to booth of ours' surprise, she dove into the water.

"She's crazy," I whispered to Eyrie as she sat beside me. Lyra resurfaced and splashed her paws our way.

"The water's fine," she grinned.

"Your sense of temperature isn't," I replied.

"Be nice, Ayr," Eyrie grinned, I shrugged. I dropped the towel and set my quills alight, the small flames pulsed with a heat that spread through me, Eyrie huddled closer to warm up. I noticed a few coils of vapour around the waters edge, I guess she wasn't a super-quilava.

"Nice? Sorry, never heard of such a thing," I replied, she shook her head like a mother scolding her cub.

"Come on you two," Lyra piped up as she walked out of the spring. She walked past us and back into the guild, me and Eyrie exchanged a glance before chasing after her.

…

"We're on our way," I whispered to Eyrie as we followed Lyra up a spiral staircase coiled along the walls. I'd noticed a series of pillars connecting the ceiling to the floor, Lyra had told us that even if we'd known they were there we wouldn't have seen them from the ground.

"We're already at the finish," she nuzzled my side, I couldn't help but disagree.

At the top was a heavy wooden gate which we heaved open with a lot of difficulty, on the other side was a spacious room with lines of tables at it's center, yet there was still plenty of room around it.

"Not quite as active as it should be," Lyra explained, "People should be here, enjoying themselves and doing what guild members do," Ayr looked at her quizzically, he didn't see anything wrong with it, in fact he liked the absence of the other guild members.

"So where are they?" Eyrie asked.

"Playing around town," Lyra replied blandly.

"Or acting like they own everything," I added, the two girls grinned.

Lyra led us to a sort or restaurant, it had a long bench that fenced off a part of the room like a counter top. Like the medical ward it had a layer of dust over the top, except at the seat Lyra took.

"Morning Lyra," a voice pipped up, I looked across the counter at a pale yellow dinosaur, it wore a collar of buds around its neck which gave off a wonderful aroma that almost concealed the scent given off the leaf perched atop her forehead which swayed around as she moved her head though I couldn't help but notice the bite taken from it's side.

"Who might these two newcomers be?" the bayleaf asked.

"I'm Ayr, that's Eyrie," I replied.

"They're new-the quilava's a bit sensitive, though," she added, I glared at her.

"I see," she noted, "I'm Bree by the way,"

"How about a few gummi to get ready for the festival?" Lyra suggested.

"They don't bring much good from my experience," I commented.

"That's only when they're made into a drink, gummis themselves just give you a gummi rush, make you go giddy and hyper," Lyra explained, I shrugged.

"No thanks either way," I replied.

"I'll try one," Eyrie said. Bree walked over to the sacks and crates behind her, sniffing around for something. After a while she pokes here head into two sacks, each time emerging with a red or grey gummi-it looks like a jellybean- respectively which she gave to Lyra and Eyrie.

"These are delicious!" Eyrie announced, Lyra grinned at her, I just rolled my eyes. To Eyrie anything that wasn't absolutely horrible was delicious, a habit I was ashamed to say rubbed off on me.

"Two more each, Bree," Lyra ordered as if at a restaurant, Bree didn't move, "Please," she added, the bayleaf grinned and picked out another four gummis which she spread on the counter.

I glanced out one of the window which framed a crimson sunset over the plains, the silhouette of a village dressed in lanterns sat amidst them.

"Come on, let's go," said Lyra after swallowing the two gummis. Bree walked around the counter to join us and Eyrie was close to bouncing up and down judging by the giddy expression over her face.

"Knew it was a bad idea," I murmured as I hopped down from the stool I'd been sitting on, "Don't let her near any of those again," I told the bayleaf as she came along side me, she gave me a grin and nodded.

With that we made our way back down the stairs and fell in step with the crowd trying to make it's way out of the guild.

I let the rays of the setting sun roll over me as we made our way out of the guild, it felt great, and I could have felt relaxed. But something edged away at my mind, I caught sight of the buizel pointing my way, though the crowd had taken him by the time I turned around for a better look.

I we followed the crowd into town, I stayed at the outskirts of the crowd by where Lyra and Eyrie were talking to some of the others after a few stray feet got in my way.

"I'm not going let you sit the whole thing out," Lyra told me as she looked my way.

"Let's see you try," I shot back.

The town was simple. A cluster of straw hat huts made of a cylindrical room or two of whitewashed mudbricks, the centrepiece was a cobbled plaza in front of a long hall. Today the plaza had a long table running it's length. Around us were stands selling food and other stocks.

In front of the hall stood something much like Boris, only bigger and with taller fins and instead of that buoyant collar he had around his neck this one looked as if it had been sitting in a rubber tube that stuck to it's side. Not a species I recognized, though I guessed in was Boris' father standing on the deck which seemed to double up as a stage judging by the podium being carries into place.

"That floatzel-I noted the species name- is Boris' father," Lyra told me, I nodded absent mindedly. The floatzel had met my eye and we were locked in a sort of star off, a smile spreading across his face, though not a very pleasant one. Maybe it was those streaks they had painted on their faces.

Our little trio from the guild lined up amongst the crowd for what seemed like an announcement.

"Pokémon of this town, young and old, I welcome you to this festival," the floatzel began in a deep set voice, the crowds ears could almost be seen perking at the sound, "Today we not only have our festival to celebrate, though, we have the arrival of two young pokémon at our town's guild." I could hear Mihail grunt angrily behind us, "They have come from a travelling arena, why not give them a warmer welcome up to our little stage," there was an uproar from the crowd around us, Lyra have us a shove towards the stage.

We were carries through a rough funnel in the crowd to the steps leading up the stage, my body stayed true to habit and tensed, adrenalin pumped through me.

"Tell us, what were you doing?" he asked, I was sure he knew the answer to that.

"We were the fighters," replied Eyrie, the floatzel put in a mask of shock that drew a gasp from the crowd. Realization dawned to me that he was winding us up, trying to play us-no,-, trying to play me.

"How long were you there?" he continued, I was too late to take the question and stop Eyries casual responses.

"Eleven seasons or so,"

"Well, what a horrible thing it must have been. Though you must be an expert fighter from all of this, you would make excellent editions to the guild," he said to Eyrie, no longer directing a word at me. Eyrie blushed. The man was cunning and sly, I would give him that.

"Well.." she tried to get rid of the colour on her face, "Ayr-I swore silently- is the real expert, he's come out on top in situations I couldn't dream of," I rolled my eyes skyward.

"Ho-oh, save me," I murmured, I knew Eyrie was trying to compliment me and give me some time in the spotlight, but it was more trouble than it was worth.

"Well, then, how about we stage a little contest: the best of the arena and the guilds best?" the crowd roared their agreement in that way only the prospect of a fight could light up a crowd, "Unless of course, this little champion has his doubts," he gestured at me. It took not two seconds for me to translate the words; _Unless, of course, you're scared._

"Who is the guilds best?" I asked, the floatzel grinned and gave a gesture at Boris who was making his way onto the stage, it was best to make sure.

"So?" Boris asked. I glanced around the crowd, Mihail's claw was on his forehead following its steady sideways swings, Lyra gave me a sympathetic look. Beside me I saw Eyrie with an unspoken apology in her eyes.

"I forgive you," I whispered to her with a sigh.

"What was that?" Boris demanded, obviously expecting it to have been a mumbled forfeit.

"I accept," I replied casually, I set my features in an emotionless mask. The initial grin at my words was replaced by a look of uncertainty just as fast.

"Well then, how about tomorrow?" he suggested, I gave a nod, "Then let the party begin!"

With those words the crowd blew away to the stands, the owners rushing to fill eager paws with pouches of food, masks and whatever other wares they had. I walked glumly off the stage to sit on an out of the way bench, Eyrie gave me another apologetic look as she walked by, she knew my moods and had developed her own flow chart of when to interfere.

I sat alone for a while, sulking like a cub denied a treat. I had a few outbursts to the point where sweet scented wood smoke was rising from a scorch mark behind me. Around me pokémon were either oblivious from to many gummi drinks, hyper as to be running around to plaza or even up on the tables dancing to the performing band-led by a jigglypuff rather disapproving of how it's voice was drowned by the crowd.

Lyra spiralled in towards me with rather drunken steps.

"Come on," she grabbed my paw which I yanked away immediately and shook my head, "It's a party!" she insisted, raising her paws above her head and giving a twirl before a roll of her hips. A paw went up to her mouth as she tried to suppress a giggle.

She tried again to pull me up with the same result.

"I'm not in the mood," I replied.

"Well then get into it," she demanded sarcastically. She took my paw in booth of hers and gave a powerful tug that sent me sailing off the bench, neither of us could react in time and I fell against her. She fell against my weight and we booth collapsed against the ground.

We were nose to nose beside each other on the ground, one of my paws awkwardly twisted under her side, the other resting limply over her waist leaving us in an awkward horizontal dance. I looked up at her face, she was smiling. I felt my face flush with heat, the blue now unmistakably tinted in pink even to a drunken eye.

I pulled right paw off his side and struggled with the other which was pinned under her torso.

"Want to dance?" she asked, I twisted my head to the right and then to the left-meant to be a shake of my head to say no. My head hit a cobblestone with a solid crack and I doubled over with my head bent forwards and my free paw plastered at its side-we later had an argument about how much the latter resembled a nod.

"Great!" she exclaimed. She was got up and off my paw, grabbing it before I could react and hoisting my up. Her other paw locked around mine. With that she dragged us off to the long table, with two graceful steps she found her way onto the tabletop. She gave me a tug.

I leapt up to the tabletop to avoid failing over the benches. Her paws danced lightly across the table as she circled around me, our arms were spread wide in a ring she made tilt with every step.

She transitioned effortlessly into a complex series of twirls and tugs that I had to admit must have looked like a pretty elegant dance from the side, to me, of course, it was a pain in the shoulder as she pulled at my arms like I was a puppet on a string, guiding me in a dance.

A few onlookers cooed their approval, this seemed to spur Lyra as much as any cheer because she stepped up closer and went into a much more slow dance. She hugged her arms around me and took steps at my feet as a hint when and where to move them.

"Isn't this more fun than sulking alone?" she asked.

"No," I mumbled. This conversation seemed to rely differently a few steps away as it drew more cooes-likely under the impression it was a romantic whisper exchanged by a couple. I couldn't believe I'd used that word to describe us, even in my thoughts, _couple!_

"What have I done this time?" she asked, I was once again drawn from my thoughts.

"What?"

"You're as pink as a ponyta," she giggled, I felt another wave of heat flood to my face, "You're bordering on a blissey," she added, a smile creeping across her face.

"How's it going, Ayr?" Eyrie piped up from a few meters down the table, having found a dance partner in a blue mudfish with a pair of orange gills at its cheek and a pale grey fin trailing behind it which Eyrie followed keenly just as the mudkip chased her tail.

"I feel dizzy, and sick, and disorientated," I replied as we spun by each other with me still under Lyra's control, "Pretty soon I'm going to trip over my own feet, or yours, and we'll booth fall down," I pleaded with Lyra.

"Don't worry," Lyra smiled with a blissful ignorance, "I'll catch you."

We-or she, rather- kept this going for a few more minutes, by which time we had assembled a small crowd of onlookers.

"Please," I begged, Lyra grinned and made a sudden halt. I was left twirling around along the table, struggling to avoid my own feet let alone the other couples and the few centrepieces propped up on the tables. I took a step down on the bench and another to the ground amidst the crowd.

I stumbled a step before my leg caught on something and I spilled over on the floor. A few snickers went along those assembled around me. I groaned as I sat up and looked behind me for what I'd fallen over, nothing. I knew I hadn't tripped over my own feet, it was something I just didn't do. Then I spotted a certain buizel amongst the crowd, snickering with his paws over his muzzle trying to contain his laughter.

"I didn't know you were serious…" Lyra walked up to me with what I presumed was an apology.

"I'm an honest quilava," I replied grimly, from beside her I noticed Eyrie casting me an unfamiliar look-it probably meant: _tell her the truth-_, "When I want to be," I added before realising how stupid that sounded. I stopped myself from adding 'most of the time'.

"Wasn't that way more fun than sulking around alone on a bench?" Eyrie asked cheerfully, I cast her a _do you need to ask?_ look, "Yes,"

"No, no it wasn't. You know me, Eyrie, I'm the boring, depressing type of quilava. Not the drag up another quilava and make nearly throw up kind; ask Lyra if you want to hear a yes," I told her. Lyra raised her eyebrows.

"Here, eat one," Eyrie dropped a small red gummi into my paw. I put it into my mouth uncertainly, in front of me Eyrie was pretending to chew something as if I didn't know how to eat. I rolled my eyes and began to chew. A rich sweetness filled my mouth as I broke through the soft outer shell of the gummi and bit into the softer inside. I grimaced at the sweetness.

"Are they all so disgustingly sweet?" I asked.

"Most pokémon like the sweet taste," Lyra commented. I forced the candy down my throat and stood up.

"How was that supposed to help with anything?" I asked, Eyrie shrugged which stole a laugh from Lyra, "You're a genius, Eyrie, always thinking ahead and using reason," she made a mock bow.

"Thank you, thank you, I know, I know. I try," she flashed me a grin.

The rest of the party went by much as it had started, me sitting on a bench-by the table, this time- and the two girls going off and doing whatever girls do at a party, once I saw them run by with masks hiding half their faces. They made a few attempts to rouse me from my seat, one or two ended up in a short dance or entertaining conversation. Lyra seemed to make a habit of sweeping by on the table in front of me whenever she found someone to dance with.

"I just hope this buizel is as amateur as he looks," I whispered to no one imperticular.

"So he is, but you will find it a challenge, if only by typing alone," a voice responded from beside me. I turned my head to see a little yellow mouse-two clear blue eyes caught mine- with perky triangular ears fringed in black beside me. She was lapping up the contents of a bowl of soup, a black, bolt shaped tail wagging excitedly behind it. Small sparks leapt from the pink pouches at it's cheeks with each lap at the bowl.

It turned to face me, a drop of soup welled up at its chin and dripped to the black collar around its throat.

"Did you just say something?" I asked it in the most polite way possible.

"You'd think they'd have more sense when choosing their champion, at least _Mr. Rainbow_," the little pichu threw its arms up in what I thought was meant to be exasperation as it said the last words. The voice sounded disturbingly older than the pichu looked.

"Ugh, are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Great, not only deaf but stupid, too. Why didn't I get to choose one, at least I'd choose someone with fully functional ears and perhaps at least half a brain," I growled quietly at the pichu's words with the temptation of roasting it alive floating at the back of my mind.

"Just try, you'll regret it if you do. I'd be done before he could stop me," the pichu went on. My anger was gone, replaced by utter confusion.

"Me? Who?" I stuttered as the pichu went on oblivious to my questions. The more I thought about it the more the voice sounded like a girl, about Eyrie and Lyra's age.

"Well, goodbye, good luck," the pichu stood up and jumped off the bench before striding away, "You'll need it," she added. I stared at the pichu with a bewildered look in my eye as it disappeared through the crowd. Before it did though, I could have sworn it's tail went pink.

I passed the next few minutes systematically dropping and closing my jaw as I went over the pichu's short and rather one sided conversation-or speech, whichever- with me. I became vaguely aware of the crowd around me thinning, some disappearing into huts, some went with Boris into the hall at the end of the plaza and others headed back to the guild.

"Come on, Ayr," Eyrie urged as she, Lyra and some others passed me. They all seemed exhausted. There was little conversation, though it always seemed to stray towards tomorrow's duel.

"Why did you have to open your big mouth?" I glared at Eyrie as we tailed behind the

crowd on the way back. She winced, a tear welled up in the corner of her right eye.

"I'm sorry, I was-"

"Sorry," I sighed, "I know what happened, I saw the look on your face and the look on his, I'm just snapping,"

"Why did you accept?" Mihail's voice spoke up, I turned my head to see the big bettle beside me. I hadn't even noticed him.

"He'd keep pumping the crowd to get me to do it, Boris and his buddies would probably end up setting a stage for a fight anyway and dragging me there," I explained, he looked at me doubtfully.

"That and he's got his pride," Eyrie grinned, I blushed.

"Yeah, that,"

...

Sorry for the long wait, I've had alot of things happening recently but i have a two week break from school now-week and a half now, really- so i'll be able to write more.

Anyways. One of the longer chapters i've written recently. In the space of a chapter the protagonist meets one of the antagonists and they already hate each other, getting geared up for a fight which i left out of this chapter.

Anyways, i'm looking for a name for a female protagonist for another story im working on for fiction press, help would be welcome. To be honest i didnt even come up with Eyrie, a girl i know did. And i got Lyra after getting addicted to the letter y for some reason. I probably got Ayr out of Eyrie, too. Man i'm bad with names.

So, I'm hoping to write up a good battle... im going to go do that now. I probably should have edited this chapter more but i wanted to get it out. Any help with things you see that are wrong or you think should be changed would be great. Any stylistic things i should bring back or maybe consider adding? I'm trying to find a ballance of how long the paragraphs should be, and fanfictions display seems to have new lines and new paragraphs spaced out the same way which kind of ruins the purpose. At the moment they seem so short, like one liners. Then again it's probably because im looking at it from a computer screen, they'd look bigger on a small novel book sized page.


	5. A Heated Battle

_**A Heated Battle**_

As we approached the guild I hurried ahead of the crowd, leaving Eyrie behind me. I slipped past pokémon after pokemon, the thought of tripping up Boris crossed my mind as I slipped passed his group. Once I was ahead of Boris and his group I let out a sigh of relief and ran into the dorms.

My paws clasped around the nearest vine and I pulled myself up through one of the holes. From there it was a matter of finding my way through the rope brides that connected the trees and the treehuts in them. To my surprise they all seemed unused, except for one, it had a yellow glow that flickered through the foliage. I made sure to steer clear of it.

I chose one with a rope bridge connecting it to the other side where the girl's dorm was, just in case Eyrie needed to find me quickly, or I needed to find her. Then again, I'd never seen her climb a rope.

The hut was a small square room made up of worn old planks, in some places there were broken or messages were scratched in. The hut gave me a sort of claustrophobic feeling of being in a box. There was a window, but it was barred by branched on the other side, some were making their way inside though the opening or gaps in the carpentry. As for furnishings, there were a few stools, a pile of hay and a blanket.

_Tinder, kindling , and I'm a walking matchstick,_ I thought grimly. I pushed these thoughts out of my head, they had to consider the fact a fire type might sleep in here when the were making it, right?

I shook myself roughly and picked up the hay in the corner, it seemed fresher than I expected, in some of the other huts it had been all sorts of gruesome shades and textures, this was fresh and a nice pale yellow. I shrugged and flattened the pile into a more circular nest.

I caught sight of a metallic jug under one of the stools, from the reflections on the wall I guessed it held water. _Great, I'm safe from a fire,_ I thought sarcastically as I pushed aside the stool and peered into the jug, it was about half full. I took in a breath and blew a stream of fire into the jug. The two opposites met with a satisfactory hiss, then a bubble, finally I saw a wisp of steam curl up from the edge of the jug because a whole cloud poured out.

Around me the atmosphere began to dampen, my flame sac shrank slightly at the excess humidity but the small ember still burned safely. A cold shiver ran through my body, a small price to pay.

A yellow flash shone through the window, I sighed, somehow I'd ended up next to that treehut. I felt a trickle of heat go up my spine as my own little beacon lit up behind me, I left out the ones at my tail for safety's sake.

I sank against the hay with a sigh. Through the doorway I saw two familiar figures making their way across a rope bridge from the other set of tree huts, one harboured a flame at the back of her head.

"Welcome to my humble abode," I grinned, Eyrie rolled her eyes at the note of pride in my voice.

"Everyone who stays here can choose a tree hut," she shot me down, I frowned, "And trust you to choose the dampest one… actually, why did you choose _this _one?"

"I made it damp, the thing is a tinderbox stuffed up a tree," I explained, she shrugged.

"Who's in the beacon over there?" I asked Lyra with a gesture out the window, the comment wasn't to far off the reality. The tree beside ours' was flashing a bright yellow light at regular intervals through what was now scattered foliage.

"Skarpy," she replied with a childish grin on her face, "The guild's technician, the only one of the original members still left. He's a bright spark," she chuckled at her own humour.

"Bright spark? He's an electric type?" I asked, I was more than a little sure of the yes that followed.

"Yes, a pikachu, he's fun as long as you can stop him working on his little machines, just like you," she replied.

"I'm not a mechanic," I replied, one eyebrow went up despite Lyra's glare.

"You just sit around in a different corner, same result," she replied with a roll of her eyes, "Hey Skarpy!"

"Yeah, Lyra?" a voice shouted back from the 'beacon', the flashing stopped momentarily.

"Get your yellow tail end over here!" she shouted back. I heard a sigh from the other treehut, followed by the clatter of metal.

A chubby yellow mouse padded out onto the deck in front of the treehut, the tail end Lyra mentioned sported a bolt shaped tail wavering in the breeze with sparks skipping across it's fur. He was all yellow save for the tips of his ears which were black, three brown stripes that cut across his back and the red pouches on his cheeks which crackled with static.

He touched a metal plate propped against the treehut, a menacing spark arced from his fingertips which had until then been cloaked in an electric sphere. That done he pulled off his mask which was made from a bent sheet of iron and a dark plane of glass for an eyehole.

He rolled his head from side to side-it probably made a few cracks, but we were to far to hear it-, I rubbed my own neck in sympathy. With that he made his way across the rope bridge connecting the two tree huts, it was the only one not covered in cobwebs.

"Every heard of spring cleaning?" I replied I glanced around the other huts and their rope bridges, then thinking about the other facilities around the guild, "Everything in this place is covered in a sheet of dust or barred by cobwebs. You guys have a spinarak problem."

"Even the spinarak got sick of this place," Lyra sighed.

"Hi, I'm Skarpy," the pikachu introduced himself as he stepped into my treehut.

"Ayr, pleased to meet you," I replied.

"Eyrie," Eyrie introduced herself.

"New recruits? Just a matter of time before Boris drives them out or breaks them, I'd give the eevee a week, the quilava…" he paused, "Quilava, hmm, I'll go with trends. Given that Lyra still hasn't given in I'd say two weeks."

"We'll find out sooner," I replied, "Tomorrow, probably,"

"Why so?" he sat down on one of the stools, for the first time seeming genuinely interested, "Don't bothering trying to overthrow Boris' popularity, it won't work."

"Eyrie got them a time for a fight, tomorrow, probably in the morning," Lyra explained.

"I hope you win," the pikachu grinned, we all knew he was being optimistic. Very.

"Why haven't you tried?" I asked.

"I'm me mechanic, not a fighter. Despite my advantage I lost," he said glumly.

"Ayr," Lyra spoke up after letting the comment sink in, she seemed sober and serious for the first time tonight, "Boris has some experience, he isn't a complete push over, his dad got him tutors for fighting. And he won't be nice in victory, he probably won't stop when it's over."

"Doesn't change a thing from how it was before, just changes what I know," I replied, keeping the drop in moral out of my voice. Everyone around me seemed to share in this emotional sinkhole, though Eyrie seemed somewhat optimistic, as usual.

"Ayr," Eyrie joined in, "Sorry,"

I looked at her and put on a brave face, she was the only one I didn't want to let down at the moment. If I lost she would feel guilty, "You've apologized countless times, apology accepted," I grinned at her, the grin didn't hold.

"Like you told me in the arena," she continued, I was surprised to see a grin cross her, "If you can take what your opponent can throw at you, stall, prolong the match, give them time to slip up. If you're at a disadvantage, keep it quick and decisive, the longer it goes the higher the odds they get lucky."

"Stop quoting me," I frowned, "And I said it waaay simpler."

"Yeah," she grinned, a real grin, " 'If you can, stall, if you can't, make it quick.'."

"My money's on you," the pikachu gave me a pat on the shoulder, "If you give advice like that you obviously know what you're doing," he grinned, "Like Lyra when she tried to teach me to dance."

"She gave you advice?" I asked in disbelief to which he nodded, "She just dragged me up and started twirling us fast enough to make a hitmontop jealous," I made a mock protest, "I would have wanted lessons before I was put through that."

"You said you wanted to dance," she replied innocently.

"I doubled over groping my head after hitting it on a cobblestone whilst trying to shake my head," I crossed my arms and leaned back, accidentally hitting my head on the wall, "Déjà vu…"

The evening picked up as the mood lightened, though most of it was going to and fro between the topic of 'the possible nod' as Skarpy came up with one wise crack or another.

The evening rolled by, despite the constant stream of jokes at my expense I enjoyed it. At one point I dozed off, I'd learned a fight best fought was one with a rested head, this time I wouldn't have Eyrie to drag my weight around should I doze off. But hey, I had years of experience at my back, all he had was the potential to dowse me in a heartbeat, right?

…-…

"You what?" a voice roared. The silhouette of a bird resting at a grassy mountaintop spread its wings in a successful attempt at cowering the pink cat in front of it.

"He had no idea!" it-she- protested. Around them green crystals pulsed with a pale aura as the pink pokémon flinched.

"None of them must suspect a thing for what is to come. If he found out word would be spread, this world depends on it, so do many others," the bird replied in a calmer tone.

"I know, I just wanted to see," the pink pokémon replied, its tail swept slowly across the dirt. A sigh came from the bird, the sigh was left to hang as a burning twister engulfed the bird, for a moment illuminating a golden crest before it too vanished in the inferno.

The pink pokémon kicked at a nearby stone with its long, slender feet.

"Why do they get to chose?" it mumbled, its two eyelids closed over brilliant blue irises. Under that covered a shadow crept across the dirt. It rose up behind the small pink pokémon. Black body like a cape draped around an hourglass, fluttering in an unblown breeze. A red shawl like a smoke cloud left only it's eyes in sight. One of which hidden in a single braid of hair which trailed from the head like a wisp of white smoke.

It left one eye, one emotionless, crystal blue eye. Without a hint of guilt. An arm extended from what would be deemed the shadow's shoulder, another grew from it's twin. The two appendages moved silently around their victim, one covered it's face as the small pokémon's eyes snapped open, the starry horizon, the last sight it saw before it fell into darkness. Unable to scream, unable to cry for help.

…-….

A quilava lying in the middle of a straw heap, alone in a tree hut. Around it there are scorch marks that tell an uneasy dream. It opens it's eyes with a groan.

I looked around, everyone had left, and despite my early night, I felt anything but fresh. Around me the treehut reflected my mood with the scorch marks that painted the walls, in some places they had cracked in the baking heat my outbursts, small bits of charcoal were left on the ground below. I sighed but gave myself a quiet thanks for think ahead. Two ears leaned into view from outside, brown in colour.

"Morning Eyrie," I yawned, a picture of her worried face already in my head. She walked in with exactly that, "I'm ok," I assured her.

"We could see fire blasts sweeping through the treehut just after we left," she told me.

"I'm gonna need a new treehut," I joked. She ignored the words and walked up to me, curling up at my side.

"You've never done that before," she told me, a wisp of vapour curled up from my shoulder where she'd buried her face.

"I know," I sighed. I probably would have shared her concern had it not been for the fight on my mind.

"Come on, quit crying or you'll drown my flame sac," I told her, it was something I told her when she cried. It stopped working after she turned four, though. I pressed on, "I need my strength. I can't have my flame exhausted more than it already is from what happened last night," the last part was a lie. While physically I felt tired, my flame was burning like normal, as if it hadn't been used at all. But it did the trick, Eyrie got off me and led the way out of the treehut.

I followed behind her, with each step leaving a smoking black paw print behind me.

We went down the ropes to the roof of the boys' dorm before making our way down the curved roof. Down between the two dorms Skarpy and Lyra were waiting for us. The four of us walked around the guild to the entrance in a companionable silence.

"Sorry," Eyrie repeated as we reached the entrance, a tear rolled down her cheek. I hugged her. I had to win now, for booth of ours' sake. Guilt would tear her up if I lost, and if one thing got to her, it was guilt.

"Hey, looky here," Boris' voice sang out from the guild's entrance, "How about our match? Or were you so scared you had to try and run away?"

"Shut up!" I yelled back, Eyrie released our embrace.

"How about I take you're place, Ayr?" she suggested.

"Oooo, tough guy needs to hide behind a girl," Boris taunted.

"He just doesn't want to lose to a girl," I assured her. I put on a cocky smirk I didn't feel like as I turned to Boris.

I marched up to the grinning buizel and planted my paws on his chest before giving the best heave I could muster, a satisfaction brewed in me as I saw him fall back into the dirt, no longer grinning.

He retaliated. Jaw opening wide he let forth a jet of water that found it's mark dead center of my chest. I tensed and felt the ground slid beneath my paws. The water hissed off my fur and formed a curtain between us. I set my quills alight, letting them pour out a heat haze around me as I stepped back cautiously, I heard steps to mirror my own. A moment of silence passed before several jets of water punctured the curtain of steam and heat.

I side stepped each in a series of deft dodges, with each step gaining some ground. Several more followed and I continued my pattern until I broke out of the shroud. He fired off a continuous stream in my direction. I twisted my body, letting it pass close beside me before launching a flamethrower along the length of the stream, everywhere it went a tunnel of steam erupted into existence.

I ran through the steam, years of using my heat haze gave me the upper hand as I spotted Boris still looking to where I had been just before. I slipped silently past him, making sure not to step out of the steam for risk of being given away.

"Boo," I growled once behind him. I spread my jaws to reveal the pulsing ball of heat gathered between them. It had grown to fill them by the time he turned around. I spat it out and watched it grow to fill the space between us though it exploded before it reached either.

The steam was blown away, I jumped up and spread my arms to ride the explosion. Flames flew in all directions, one ring rolled out across the ground, blowing out only just before it reached the crowd.

Those that went my way vanished against my fur. I landed lightly some meters back, Boris stood blackened by the scorch mark, he was weak, but he was up.

"Wow, that was amazing, Boris doesn't stand a chance!" Lyra exclaimed from amongst the ring of spectators

"Ahh, but he stands all to much of one," Mihail replied from beside her, "It was a powerful attack, another one like it and Boris would be finished."

"But it won't be like it, will it?" Lyra asked, Eyrie shook her head in response.

"It's an overheat, it gets weaker with each hit, so do his other fire based attacks, about half the power is lost each time, Boris can take the next one," she explained.

"I guess the attempt to end it quick didn't work," Skarpy commented.

"He had the right idea, but it wasn't enough," Mihail sighed, of the four only Eyrie had a grin on her face.

"Just you watch!" she told them.

I waited for Boris to make his move, I was exhausted after that attack, embers still in the air drifted my way, vanishing as they came near.

"Nice," he panted, though I knew he was trying to be sarcastic.

"Can't say the same," I replied, making sure to keep my breathing steady. He sucked in a breath and blasted out another jet of water. I fired off a flamethrower in return.

"It won't be strong enough," Mihail sighed.

"Ayr!" Lyra exclaimed.

My quills flared and I stood steady, the two attacks collided, neither gave way. I turned my head down to let my stream of fire stall me some time. I opened my mouth and let a small fireball build up, a stream poured out from it and broke out into a five point star which exploded against the ground.

Once more I spread my arms and let the shockwave lift me off the ground just high and long enough to dodge the torrent of water that shot below me as the last of my flamethrower gave way. I dropped to the ground as the water subsided.

No sooner had I touched down that I darted at him on all fours, each paw barely skimming at the ground. A white aura trailed behind me. I zig zaged to dodge his oncoming blasts of water.

As I came close the flames from my quills leaked over me as I prepared for a fiery blitz. He fired off attack after attack in an attempt to stop me. In the final few meters I saw it. Booth paws were by his side, between them was a damp swirl of vapour, quickly becoming a watery sphere.

I faltered and made an attempt to brake, to late. I stumbled into his attack, he thrust out his paws, launching his water pulse. I hit it barely a few feet away from him, it cloaked my figure and dowsed my flames before throwing my back against the dirt-now mud.

I tumbled back and made a shaky halt on two paws sliding across the mud. My arms went out in front of me just in time to take the brunt of the incoming torrent of water. I slid further across the dirt. I fired off a flamethrower and pulled away my arms, the flames held the water at bay a mere foot away from my face with the steam blowing over as a blindfold.

My paws swung wildly in an attempt to disperse the smokescreen. A sudden gust revealed a grinning Boris in front of me, cloaked in a jet of water and gliding over the ground at incredible speeds. I closed my eyes and braced for the impact.

His attack hit my chest and I was carried off with him, continuously pounded by the torrent of water against my chest. Finally I fell under him and he continued over. A splash of water told me he'd stopped. I'd gotten up while he was busy finding his balance after landing his attack.

I ran at him, launching a jet of flame which bowled him over, the mud below him only helping. Once again I built up a sphere of fire in my mouth, embers broke away as I ran at Boris' lying body. Before he could get up I leapt over him. For a moment we were face to face, his shock stricken, mine emotionless as I launched the sphere between us.

It grew quickly-near what it had been before-, pressing him against the ground and launching me with my heels over my head as I tried to slide over it's horizon. The fireball burst sending embers out like shrapnel. From my vantage point in the air I saw the heat wave roll out as it did before. I finished the makeshift somersault and made a shaky landing a few paces from the crowd.

The heatwave hit me and burnt out. Flames soaked into my skin and my fire sac grew, only getting bigger with each ember that rained down on me. I sank to my knees as the embers showered me and built up my flame sac to what it should have been.

In front of me Boris was trapped in a clay mould, baked black by the explosion. His eyes were closed but his chest was still rising.

Some from the crowd ran to him, others just left, a third group stood there in disbelief.

"Told you he had this one," Eyrie smirked, only I knew she was hiding a sigh of relief.

"You didn't tell me anything!" Lyra protested, "I was stuck thinking that watergun had him as a goner, not to mention the stuff that followed!"

"Hmm… I wonder how he pulled off those attacks, the second fireball should have been just half as strong as the first, if not weaker." Mihail wondered. Though he was left alone to do so as Lyra, Skarpy and Eyrie made their way to me.

"I knew you could do it," Skarpy grinned.

"Knew?" I could no longer hold my breathing steady and fell into a heavy pant, "You said 'hope' yesterday."

"That did an awful lot of damage for a fire based attack on someone like Boris." Lyra said enthusiastically, "Tell me how to do it!" she seemed giddy with excitement, probably only one small push from jumping up and down.

"He's toasted, it'll take quite a bit of recovery," Argentine said as she walked by, not a hint of pity for her patient, she looked at me and smiled, "Just a tomato berry for you, it did the trick last time."

"Nicely done, I can't say I'm surprised about this fight or it's outcome," Mihail walked up to us.

"Not what you said earlier," Eyrie sold him out, he grinned.

"Ok, but I can't say I wasn't _hoping_ for booth, sorry about that," he confessed, "Boris sees you as a rival now, the fact he _should've_ won makes it worse for him and will spur him on. He'll be trying to compete with you now. If you start doing some guildwork, he will too, and if he does, they will," he gestured at the surrounding crowd, most awestruck and starring in disbelief.

"Glad I could help," I wheezed, black smoke trailing up from the corner of my lips.

"Mihail?" we all turned to face the speaker. A navy blue swallow with a split tail, two points tipped in a dark red, was gliding slowly towards us. A pale underbelly like most creatures gave it the pretence of the cloud behind it.

It dropped sharply towards us, a flap of its wings stopped its fall with its talons a mere paws breadth from the ground. This, of course, send a blast of dust and cool air at all of us.

"Uhh," it began uncertainly. It's red chest puffed up and the blue V in the middle of the colouration nearly disappeared amongst the puffed up feathers. Its crest perked up in a silent question.

"Hold on," Mihail instructed.

"Ma-" Mihail was cut off, about pokémon who seemed over their initial entrancement and were had pushed passed him, "You four, go somewhere else and get rid of the crowd, I need to talk to the guildmaster."

"Got it," Lyra and Skarpy chorused, Lyra gave me a hand to get up. I took it gladly as I struggled up, even with the added help.

"Told you I'd win," I boasted, or rather, tried to; the sigh of relief it came as spoiled the effect.

"Yeah, and you were sooo confident," Eyrie rolled her eyes as if she didn't care, I knew she did, I liked to think of it as her equivalent of a congratulations and a hug. Argentine passed us with Boris on a stretcher between a pair of his friends, she passed me a red berry I was rather familiar with. I took it thankfully and swallowed it pretty near whole, my flame sac flared brighter for a moment before burning down to it's regular size.

"Yeah, I was," I grinned.

….

Sorry for the huge delay, again, but I had my final exams last week and have been preparing for ages, I wrote most of this chapter before that and ended up revising a lot of it, this is the finished product, though I've saved this in five documents so I may have accidentally left out some of the good bits in this one, I hope I haven't.

Anyway, I've been dieing to post this, I liked the battle scene here, and yes, there is a mystery dungeon coming up. Hopefully the littler short exert thingie in this chapter clears up some stuff from the last chapter…

Anways, enjoy!


	6. Cave of Embers

_**Cave of Embers**_

The best way to describe how I felt was a drenched candle. Yet somehow still burning. Tired, slow, laggy and ready to give out. Despite the relief I'd received from the tomato berry I still needed to recover.

"Tell me how you did that, you have to! Quilava to quilava!" Lyra urged, I grinned.

"Tell you what? How to limp?" I decided to play dumb, a glare from Lyra, however, was a good deterrent, "Breath fire?" I took my last chance to tease her.

"You, overheating, that should at least cut your power in half –it did nothing close!" she continued, I looked at Eyrie.

"Don't bother, he hasn't even told me that. The keepers starved and beat him for that secret, they didn't get it either," Eyrie told her, it sounded like an invitation for Lyra to try her luck at torturing me.

"Try starving me and I'll eat you," I growled at Lyra, she gave me an innocent look and raised her paws, which incidentally shrugged my arm from over her shoulder and made me collapse on the ground.

"You had to give her the idea, didn't you Eyrie?" I glared at Eyrie, trying to copy Lyra's glare, "Getting me hurt is getting to be a habit of yours."

"I was planning to do that anyway, I was thinking a long soak in the river, no food for a…" she trailed off in her rant and glanced down at me where I was struggling to my feet.

"You'll have to plan that later," a new voice cut in, I looked up at Mihail.

"How about you postpone it indefinitely," I suggested, well, demanded.

"Think you'll be fine tomorrow?" he asked.

"Fine for what?" Eyrie broke in, taking on the role my mother.

"A mission," Mihail replied.

"I will," I spoke, though mind you, not too much thought went into those words. I didn't feel like I could say no to Mihail, not out of fear, something else. Though I couldn't help but feel uneasy about the task I'd signed up for, whatever it may be.

"Tomorrow you'll be in bed and recovering," Eyrie stomped her paw, I heard Skarpy snicker, though Eyrie's gaze silenced him soon enough.

"There's something I want you to take a look at, there are a bunch of caves in the cliffs by the shore, the cliffs look like bumps on the horizon from here, an hour's walk," Mihail was cut off here.

"You might not need to walk, I've got something I was working on before… Boris… I finished it as the others were leaving," Skarpy began, "It's a board of sorts, it has four wheels and a little something I made; I call it a fire engine. It works whe-"

"We don't need the details on the mechanics, we won't understand the half of it anyway," Lyra cut in, though I myself was curious, I took her word for it. Skarpy seemed rather annoyed he was cut off judging by how he'd crossed his arms and was mumbling something I wasn't sure I wanted to hear.

"It's a transport vehicle, it'll get you there in no time," he explained in short.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Mihail asked, I went to say no.

"Yes," I blurted out, though everyone knew I didn't mean it, Eyrie knew I' stick to it. Mihail raised his eyebrows.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow, I'll be up and here in the morning," I told him, "Just let me sleep the rest of today."

"But its not even midday," Skarpy pointed out, I would have congratulated him on his keen observation but the looks he got from everyone said the same.

"Well, then, if I get to sleep now I might just get enough rest," I gave him a sidelong glance as I stepped away from the group and towards the boys' dorm.

Not that I planned to sleep, but I'd grown rather fond of spending time alone in the arena. After all, the only pokemon that didn't want to beat me black and blue was Eyrie; and one person's company can grow tedious, not that I ever told her that.

The trip was uneventful, only a few of the boys giving me odd and sometimes curious looks, I dispelled them with snorts of embers.

Once up at my tree hut I paused at the doorway and turned to face the view. It was as plain as expected, save for a few boulders around the perimeter of the guild's grounds. That reminded me, he said it was a cave; that meant rock types. And nothing I had would do a thing to them.

Well, I'd seen focus punch done a few times… I started to close my left paw slowly into a fist, as I did I felt a sting at my fingertips. I glanced down at the paw, a small blue sphere was growing in my palm, I turned towards the other paw and saw the same. I brought booth paws up in front of me, the two spheres jumped together as I did, coming together between my paws and growing to fill the space between them.

I'd heard of this move, but the name eluded me. I raised my paws at one of the boulders and locked my elbows to keep my aim true.

"Now all I need to -" I didn't have time to finish, the sphere launched a beam of light at my target. The recoil from the blast travelled up my arm, my elbows locked up and were alight with pain, unable to buckle and take the recoil. My shoulders were thrown back and I stumbled back into the hut to lessen the load on my arms.

"Ouch…" I mumbled as I regained my footing, my paws instantly went to nurture my elbows. My head tilted up to check the sphere, I last saw it out of the corner of my eye, before it disappeared in a blinding and explosive flash.

I was blinded before I could focus on the now gone sphere, my paws lifted from the ground and I was carried back, my shoulders taking the brunt of the impact as I was forced against the wall.

"_Not_ focus punch…" I mumbled as I slid down onto my tail.

"Close; focus blast," a voice corrected me, the last thing I felt like someone doing.

"Thanks for the lesson," I replied blindly, my eyelids were still shut tightly and I couldn't focus myself on the voice, my ears were ringing from when my head whipped against the wall.

"One that went horribly wrong, you shouldn't step away from it, keep a solid hold on it, keep it under control," the voice continued. I would have blown an ember to get it quiet, but I had no aim and the tree hut was prime, dry and charred tinder.

"I could tell as much," I sighed.

"It's Mihail. Open your eyes, Ayr," he told me, my eyelids retreated slowly, faster as they realised the light had faded.

"You're quick," I replied as I confirmed for myself it was Mihail.

"Reputation stays true there," he grinned, even the hint of a chuckle.

"Re..?"

"Never mind mine, you'll have you own to tend to soon enough," he reached out and ruffled the fur between my ears. I had to say I wanted him to keep going after he stopped, a taste of the cub hood I was torn away from.

"As much as you're grown beyond your years, you are still well behind them," he commented, I was about to sing out 'hypocrit' but changed my mind, it would probably just serve to prove his second point.

"So I'm stuck between them?"

"Not at all."

"Mind if I get another tree hut…?" I added on a shyer note.

"Not like they have any other use," he grunted. I paused; feeling a slight guilt for his sourer mood.

"What should I do about the whole 'motivation' plan?" I asked in a clumsy attempt to change the topic.

"You've done enough for today, tomorrow's mission will take us another step forwards. But one thing to bear in mind, tell the whole story of what happens, don't spare certain details," he grinned, I raised my eyebrows with a rather dumbstruck look on my face. He seemed to know more about what would happen to me than I did, then again, I never had much of a clue; someone else always turned my wheel –Eyrie, namely.

"Not exactly the alpha boy, are you?" he asked with what was either uncanny timing or mind reading of the same sort. What less could I expect? He had a _reputation_.

"Well, depends on what you call…"

"Call the shots, lead the way, that sort of thing," he grinned, now a more casual conversationalist, dead set on catching me out on this.

"I'm more of the other one," I admitted, "Eyrie is my shoulder to lean on and I'm her obligation, I put that down to how we met, I was a mess."

"Don't undermine yourself, you have more than a few tricks behind your ears, none I've seen before; that's saying something," he said with an oddly strict tone, not quite what I'd expect from a pep talk.

"In a world where I was dirt, they're my mark. They singled me out, they made me something more," I mumbled, strange what a simple attack can mean to you when others treat you as a disposable. It gave me an identity, you could say, it made –makes- me unique.

"You are something more, maybe because of those tricks, maybe they are a result," the pearly claws on his hands reach out to the space between my ears once more, I savoured the few seconds they ruffled the fur.

"A stroll around the town, spending some time with pokemon your own age would be good for you," he commented, I agreed silently, leaving out the detail of them potentially hating me. I wasn't looking forward to it, but he wanted me to, so would Eyrie; and she'd take a step into making me do it.

"Well, I think I've made enough explosions for now; I'll get to sleep," I yawned.

He smiled and headed out without a sound, I sighed and lay down against the remnants of the hay, now mainly ashes and charred stalks, felt like home, the arena. Maybe I'd stick with this tree hut, it was familiar in that way.

I hadn't expected to fall asleep then, but I did, I wish I hadn't.

..-..

"You dare come here?" the phoenix roared, the one it was talking to gave what could be called a smirk, hard to tell, the only window of emotion was it's one eye.

"You're the last, you and you're aquatic sister," the shadow replied, much calmer.

"The last? They've fallen?" the phoenix's eyes went wide, the smirk grew.

"You're next."

Two appendages sprouted from the pitch black torso, both coming out in front of it and came to rest with the ends somewhat apart, between them grew a collection of rings, spinning on various axis to shape the illusion of a sphere.

"You wouldn't dare, my power is beyond yours," the phoenix hissed.

"Was," was the only word the shadow spoke back, level headed as ever as it thrust out it's sphere. The rings were launched as if sliding along a beam, tilting back and forth as they raced towards their target.

The bird brought it's wings together, each feather trailing an ember at it's tip, weaving a thin cloak of fire. The pulse hit the flames, ripping apart the fragile cloak, missing it's former inhabitant.

"Where…?" the shadow's impervious mask finally broke, the phoenix had evaded him once again. It was time to give him an… incentive, to stay.

"Stay in the shadows," the phoenix roared, a blazing twister burned into existence behind the shadow, the phoenix spread it's wings, tearing through the twister. But it didn't fade, the flames grew and wove around the wings.

The fiery silhouette clapped it's wings as the shadow turned to face it. There was no cry.

Another dark pulse could be seen as it made its way from the wings to the heart of the fiery silhouette, slowed slightly by the inferno it bore through. The fiery bird burnt out with embers trailing aimlessly towards the sky as the pulse reached it's mark. From within the fading wings the smirk returned, only to fade as the flames cleared. The phoenix was gone, and it wouldn't be a played a fool twice. The water bird would fall first, then.

..-..

I woke up the same way as before, exhausted but with my fire sac burning as it should.

"Three, two, one, and…" I counted down, Eyrie would come in soon enough.

"Ayr?"

"Alive and awake," I assured her, a look around the tree hut prompted a warning, "You better keep out, it looks like it's going to crumble."

"You get out, too, then," she replied as a half hearted order, she didn't sound like she'd slept.

"Bad night's rest?" it was a typical night in the arena, but here was different, at least for me.

"Not so much rest," she sighed as I stepped out from the doorway, now a charred circle.

We made our way down to the main room, on the way Eyrie told me the tree lit up halfway through the night, it didn't keep her up though, something else did.

"If you're having troubles with your fire, and having trouble with whatever happened when you went to your tree hut,"

"Focus blast gone wrong," I explained, she raised an eyebrow, "He said cave, rocks don't think much of fire."

"Fair point," she agreed.

"So, what'll you be doing while I'm away?" I asked.

"Some training of the guild members, albeit the guys don't like the idea," she grinned, there was a sheepish and rather proud air about her, she'd enjoy the job.

"Where?"

"Dojo in the tunnel by the kangaskahn storage, a little past Argentine's clinic," she explained, "And Lyra wants to know-"

"I know, and its not gonna happen," I gave her a sidelong glance, Eyrie knew more than anyone that how I did it was a jealously guarded secret. Eyrie shrugged back.

"Your problem, not mine," she replied.

"Hey, good luck coming back," Boris' trademark smirk was clear from the sound of his voice, "Even with a basic advantage I couldn't beat them, you don't stand a chance,"

"Even with a basic advantage you couldn't beat me," I pointed out as I turned around to face Boris, he had a slight limp aside from the odd bandage on his body to show for our fight yesterday. I pretended to know who 'they' were, I wanted to find out before I left.

"Stroke of luck," he sneered.

"Call it what you want," I replied evenly, the peachy tinge to his face was victory enough for now.

"You better get going, this isn't a casual exploration now, it's a rescue," Mihail's growl split the argument, "Ayr, get going; Boris, head to the dojo, treat your new tutor nicely," he gestured at Eyrie, a grin seemed to curl at the edge of his lip as Boris scowled.

"Rescue who?" I flexed my shoulders before the red spots above them sputtered with a series of embers before one took hold.

"No time to explain. Just go!" Mihail urged, I saved myself the lift of an eyebrow and turned to Eyrie, giving her a goodbye glance before darting towards the exit. On the way I plucked a wooden board from Skarpy's paws where he was working on it in his place by the archway. He did say it would get me there faster. A quartet of wheels marked each of the four corners, between the hind two was a metal box, sticking out was an iron knob.

"Hey!" Skarpy exclaimed, I heard the ghost of a sigh as the distance between us grew, "breath a few embers on the knob!" I heard him shout as I threw the board on the ground ahead of me. My paws lifted off the ground to land atop the board, I turned my head and launched a flamethrower at the rough knob at my heels. There was the hiss from within the box, a click, and chink of gears as the wheels took on drive of their own.

…

"No time?" Eyrie didn't save her raise of the eyebrow, "It's only a name."

"Best he stays confident," Mihail sighd, "He'll need it, and I can't let him back down."

"Need it?" she squeaked, "Who is it he's rescuing, and from who!" it wasn't a question.

"Get yourself ready, Lyra and Skarpy too, Ayr can get his hostage away, but he'll need a rescue of his own."

"Why did you send him then? Alone on top of everything!" Eyrie growled.

"It's someone very important, and you will need to catch the captor off guard to save him, no use if you try to win through numbers."

…

The bluffs soon dropped their guise as they drew closer, the grey stone tell tale of cliffs was now in sight past the green. I blew another set of embers at the knob to take me to the cliffs.

The board slowed to a halt a few meters ahead of the cliff where I stepped onto the stone. I took in a deep breath before peering over the cliff, immediately below me was gaping hole in the stone, a good a place as any to start. I threw my body over the cliff, with one forepaw with an iron grip on the ledge I swung back towards the cliff and into the cliff, making a somewhat rough landing in the mouth of the cave.

"Ok, let's see what this cave will throw my way," I said to myself as I stood up, my eyes were met with a surprise as the embers on my back cast a light over the walls, advancing over a number of scorch marks telling of a fire type. _Odd…_

I set a steady pace for myself as I stepped into the cave, it was empty contrary to my expectations, then again, who would want to be fending off ferals while waiting for a ransom?

"You won't win!" a defiant cry broke the silence of the cave.

"You echo the words of those who fell," a second voice responded, this one seemed to emanate from around me, though from just beyond the light.

"Not all of them have," the first voice replied with an obvious note of cheek.

"Ohh, but he will fall, he will run no longer if you are in my hold," there was an obvious grin in the way he spoke, a cackle with a mild attempt to be suppressed.

That was my cue. The flame at my back went out as I dropped on all fours and ran towards the voiced, behind me was a white aura barely visible in the nonexistent light. A light, likely from where the voiced had spoken, lit a corner ahead of me. I doubled my pace as my paws stepped over the light, making a sudden turn as I entered the chamber.

The chamber was empty, yet lit perfectly as if by firelight.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," a voice piped up, I glanced up to the wall opposite me, perched up, or rather bound, was a mew half encased in stone.

"Yes, _we_ were wondering when you'd show up," the second voice spoke up. I felt a gentle gust at my back, there shouldn't have been one. I rolled forwards, shielding a small sphere of fire between my teeth, behind me a large, dark sphere which seemed big enough to swallow me whole dissipated as it hit the ground. I finished my roll with my muzzle aimed at the space where I had gouged my attacker's location.

I was close enough, a little to the left of my mark was a figure draped in a black, could have been the shadows, cloak. I didn't hesitate before launching my fireball, for a moment my vision changed, becoming clearer with each object seeming to glow from within, as if it harboured a fire like mine. The vision disappeared as my fireball grew to match his attack, in size at least, and obscure my view, when it got far enough to allow a view, the glows were gone. There was a satisfying firework as the attack met it's target, I let myself a premature grin just before his retaliation broke the flames; a dark sphere, it's core a black abyss, around it the dim light paled as daylight.

The new attack was bigger than it's predecessor, worse yet; faster, barely giving me time to drop my jaw before it struck. The air turned thick as the sphere hit me, I could feel my limbs fall slowly to my sides as all strength left me. I don't even remember hitting the ground.

_A circle of fire erupted around me , though I might as well have been a paras. I edged away from the flames, though for every I took away, I took one closer. The flames were unsettling despite having been my mark, my haven, all my life. Slowly the flames settled to reveal a scene behind them; I could see Eyrie surrounded by shapes I couldn't make out, nor did I want to, all I knew was they were hurting her. I attempted to launch an overheat, but there was no warmth to tickle my tongue, no fire at my back, not even in my fire sac. The flames returned, more violently than before, now closer and oddly claustrophobic. _

As quickly as it came; the nightmare vanished and I was left in a hypnotic sleep. I found myself waking up in the cave, it seemed somewhat brighter now. I looked around, it was empty now, the cloaked figure and the mew were gone.

"Huh, never thought the one to drive us out was a quilava," a new voice spoke up, as of yet unfamiliar. I perked my ears and looked towards the speaker, a small red fox with a curious excess of tails, six in total to be precise, and cute little hairdo of curls an a short fringe above her hazel eyes.

"Us? Drive out?" I felt like an idiot stammering those questions, I probably should have learned this far in life I wouldn't get the answer I wanted.

"A quilava _boy_," the vulpix corrected herself, or any answer at all for that matter. And she seemed observant, I thought to myself sarcastically.

"I just came here… one knock out ago, some cloaked thing hit me with an attack, a mew was being held prisoner, it wasn't fazed by my fireball," I managed to best my previous stammer with another, not that the vulpix seemed impressed.

"From the guild are you? Just like that punk Boris, thinks he's tough and that he can bowl over anything, ha! We sent him crying," she grinned, "You're next."

I refrained from asking who 'we' was, the answer was around the corner from experience. 'We' took their cue and rounded the bend; an assortment of brown rabbits clothed in cotton, an odd quilava, and a scatter of some more vulpix.

"Let me set it straight; I'm no friend of Boris', I _know_ I'm tough, and I didn't 'drive you out'. But I will roast you," I shouted back, my quills were well alight now, and I struggled to keep my voice normal as a fireball grew on my tongue.

The small gang began to circle around me, ordinarily I'd have tried to keep them in front of me, but right now I had to probe a few things. I launched a jet of fire at each vulpix in rapid succession, all showed sign of taking damage, except the leader of this little gang, that is, not much at least. The more fire orientated of the group retaliated, I stepped to the side, ducking and weaving around the streams of fire. They were harmless to me, of course, but I couldn't let them know that… yet.

"Eat paw!" the makeshift battle cry came from above, I threw up a paw to meet the buneary's foot, stepping out of it's way and guiding the paw well clear of it's intended target. There was the sound of a tumble from somewhere beside me as the buneary stuck her landing, I was a bit busy, stuck in paw to paw combat with another quilava. The other quilava made constant attempts to sweep my footing, each time my hind paws sent slack as her's touched mine, flopping over the sweeping paw and finding their footing behind it. I followed my method as with the buneary, meeting their attacks with my paws and guiding them clear.

A single note sang out, it was well sung I had to admit, there was a slow change as it went higher. My assailants paused and backed away, each with grin on her face. Slowly the note began to change, words took shape within the single sound, a happy song, a lullaby, something a mother would sing. I felt my muscles begin to relax – no; weaken. The fire types in the group unleashed a simultaneous breath of fire my way, I shook myself the fight the growing weakness which spread throughout my body. The fiery tide found it's mark, it's furious onslaught though faded as it touched my hairs, the tongues of the savage beast were leashed and it's spirit drained away as the last of the embers drained towards my muzzle, drawn to the globe of fire at my nose.

"My flame will always glow brighter," I muttered the words, I didn't feel I could afford to expend much more as I spat the globe of fire towards the ground where it burst, I spread my arms in a gesture to include the entirety of the chamber, the flames took the command and spilled out, flooding out in every direction as a rolling cloud of fire, the ground behind it burned red, that ahead wasn't very far off. "Overheat!"

The note faded, with it the remainder of my strength, the song was over. I fell to my knees, doing whatever I could in my last moment of consciousness to break the impending fall.

...

So sorry for the huge delay, it's been hectic with school and all. I'm starting that all important year and my life have been a bomb site since late last year, everything i've done has decreased in quality and everything, sorry for the shoddy chapter but i needed to post something to get myself back into this stuff


End file.
